cattytheorchidssandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Huge plot making
''*''posted using mobile* (since no one seems to be stalking this wiki I'll just write this thing down to relieve some burden) I've been seeing these huge plots unraveling in DARP and I really wanna make one. But the problem is, I don't have anyone to rp the plots with. The plots in DARP just look so fun and I... I admit I'm a bit jealous. Jealous of users having bff users who can rp plots with. Jealous of users having interesting enough characters that are fitting in a plot. I admit I could have asked a user to rp a plot with me but the problem is, I'm too shy. Too insecure to ask "Hey wanna do a plot with me?" so I just rp when I can and let my ideas gather dust in my brain. An example of an idea of mine is to have Clarissa be adopted IC by an adult character, which is why I wanna rp her with an adult. But now... I think she'll remain parentless forever. Well what's the point. I'm not close to any of the active users, except for Nokia, and if I am, they are busy with other plots they are doing and I don't wanna be a bother. My characters are detached from other characters. There was a spark of hope for a plot when Butter asked me if I had any single adult characters but now it's gone. I was planning for Cecilie to be more fatigued on her 5th year and maybe find someone to find her slowly collapsing from her Animagus training. And for someone to discover how she was an unplanned child, how she hates her father, how her friends from childhood were animals, and how she was bullied as a child due to having no father. I have so many ideas for my characters but my insecurities prevent me from asking anyone to help carry out these ideas. I feel as if I'm bothering them too much so I just wait. I just wait for the right person to ask, the right person to carry out these ideas with me. I would've liked it if the characters involved with these ideas are the more reknown characters but it's a tad too ambitious. But I'm glad at least one of my characters are moving forward (Victoria). I'm liking how she has formed a bond with Rheine and I plan to make it grow and not let it wither and die like the Albus Black/Silena Bennett dynamic. And I think I might have my wish for a plot fulfilled through Jaye. I was so happy when she asked me to do a collab. And I got to use Benedict Cumberbatch as a model for my character in our collab, The 3 Knightley Sibs, with Nokia. Those are one of the precious few things that are preventing me from leaving DARP out of loneliness. I admit it's mostly my fault because I'm a chicken and I won't approach anybody but that's me... hopeless, shy, awkward, cowardly me. Category:Rant